young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
Rachel Roth (レイチェル・ロス, Reicheru Rosu), also known as, Raven (レイヴン, Reivun), is a Azarathian/Demon hybrid heroine and one of two female members of Teen Titans in Jump City as well as one of the five founding members. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kelly Hu (English), Not Known (Japanese) Gallery Personality Relationships Friends and Allies *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Sentinel Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Familiy *Trigon (father) *Arella (mother) *Monks of Azarath (guardians) Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Blackfire *Kitten Enemies *Blackfire *Kitten *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Adonis *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Radiation Monster *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Lockdown Powers and Abilities Raven's powers are tied to emotion, and as such, she has trained herself to calm all strong feelings so as to contain her powers. She has achieved this through daily meditation, mantra and utilizing chakra. She also uses a special mirror, described as "a personal meditation tool used as a portal into the multidimensional world of her mind". Total suppression of her emotions, though, can result in her powers subconsciously manifesting - as such, she constantly struggles to express herself while still maintaining control. Raven often uses the incantation Azarath Metrion Zinthos, which can cause untold havoc if uttered with no control. Though Raven has been shown to be rendered powerless when unable to complete this incantation, Raven has also been shown at certain times being able to access her powers through sheer willpower. Raven's power fluctuates throughout the series; she has been shown gaining incredibly in strength, like when she was tutored by Malchior or when she was empowered by her positive emotions during the battle against Trigon, as well as being stripped of her power completely, as when she was regressed to the form of a child following the opening of Trigon's portal. She has also portrayed hidden abilities like stopping time. Soul-self: The basis of almost all of Raven's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her soul from her body into corporeal form, allowing her to use it to interact with the physical world, to affect others mentally and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body or more commonly, a large black raven. She is capable of changing it's shape and size at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous. She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others for a devastating mental attack, to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Raven's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red or white. *'Telekinesis': Raven can merge a small part of her soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self; this may be the reason why she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes her soul-self. *'Solid Constructs': With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Raven often creates simple domes or walls that acts as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She has been shown making razor sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes and floating platforms to ride on. *'Dimensional Travel and Teleportation': Raven's soul-self is able to envelop her (along with at least four other people) in order to travel to other dimensions, primarily Azarath. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth, or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. She can also pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Raven is shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self. *'Empathy': The power to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Raven can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. *'Healing: '''Raven can heal herself and others using her soul-self. When healing others, she allows some part of her soul self to enter her patient, to absorb the pain. Instead of being black, the aura around her hand when healing people is clear, rainbow, or lavender. She can also heal herself by first putting herself in a trance, and then having her soul self leave her to heal on her own. '''Levitation': Raven can levitate off the ground and fly, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. Above-Average Physical Condition: Though not the most physically talented of the fivesome, Raven is nonetheless a fairly skilled hand-to-hand fighter, having received at least some degree of physical training. She has been shown briefly overcoming the peak-human Speedy, engaging Jinx in hand-to-hand combat and also quickly delivering flying kicks to Monsieur Mallah in an attempt to protect Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether. Multilingualism: Raven is a skilled polyglot, capable of fluently speaking English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit. Half-Demon Form: When Raven is highly upset, she can transform into her half-demon self, usually with four glowing red eyes (a trait inherited from her demon father, Trigon) and sprouting black tentacles from under her cloak. She has little control over her actions in this state, shown when she was attacking a terrified Dr. Light even after he was begging for mercy. Magical Lore: Raven possess' an affinity for mysticism, and has numerous items of an occult nature and an extensive library dedicated to sorcery. Raven had yet to immerse herself with more extensive and complex spell-casting for a greater variety of effects, though when tutored by Malchior, she was able to achieve feats previously not within her power. Raven’s magic appears to be incompatible with the reality-bending power of the enchanted finger of Larry, for she stated that a mixing of the two forces “could destroy the dimensional boundaries and nullify all existence.” Weaknesses Raven's main weakness is letting go of her emotions, especially rage. Terra learned it from Beast Boy and took advantage of it in Aftershock - Part 1 to using it to finish her off. Even though her rage seems powerful, it could potentially corrupt her, leaving her very vulnerable to attacks with more power than her own. It also seems she can keep perfect control of her powers while exhibiting her emotions, as seen in Spellbound. Raven is radiant with happiness and love, yet she is still able to control her powers with ease. If Raven suppresses her fear, she is unable to connect with her powers until she admits she is truly afraid.Fear Itself Her ultimate weakness is her anger. Other emotions aren't as earth trembling as Raven's temper. Her anger is in the form of Trigon inside her mirror in Nevermore, then after defeated (to a point) the anger turns to another one of her, with her father's eyes and a red cloak. Anger is what changes her from her regular self to her demonic side practically every time. Another weakness is her dependence on her darkness. If a gag is placed over her mouth, she cannot complete her spell and she cannot connect with her powers until the gag is removed. Transformations White Raven is a special form that Raven has assumed under unique circumstances, four times throughout the series for multiple reasons. White Raven is Raven's most primal, significant and powerful version of herself, mostly shown as a symbol of her highest hidden power and her inner purity to fight the consuming evil of her demon father. It signifies her freedom from her interdimensional-demon father. The first instance occurs within the multidimensional realm of Raven's own mind, an ethereal place where Raven's separate emotional forms are capable of independently existing. When Raven, her emotions unbalanced and her rage unleashed from within during the Titans' brief but powerful clash with Doctor Light. Spells, Incantations, and Artifacts * Azarath Metrion Zinthos: '''Main spell and mantra commonly utilized by Raven to help focus, control and enhance her tremendous yet dangerous mystical powers, usually followed by projection of visible dark energy and any of a vast number of feats; if Raven is prevented from uttering this spell, at times she apparently is unable to activate her powers; also used by Raven and others in meditation * ''Necronom Hezberek Mortix''!: A form of wild, uncontrollable but incredibly powerful dark magic taught to Raven by Malchior disguised as Rorek * ''Hezberek Et Morine...Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex...Ind Obrium, Bis Pendrule...Paran Sic Cortis Rex''!: An extremely potent spell taught by Malchior to Raven to revoke the binding enchantment that sealed him within Rorek's enchanted book; performed within a ring of open tomes and volumes while simultaneously gesturing over the spellbook that contains this spell, causing the books to shine with blinding white light which will enfold the one in mystical captivity and release him within seconds * ''Aldruon, Enlenthranel, Vosolen Lirus-nor!: ''A curse more ancient than Malchior himself used by Rorek to entrap him into his enchanted book by projecting a stream of white energy that overpowers Malchior's fiery breath and locked his entire being, body and soul, into the book, a lock neither Rorek's own magic over a millennia nor Raven's own powers before her training could unravel or bypass; Raven uses the same ten centuries later through her dark energy to again seal Malchior into the book * '''Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...Azarath, AZARATH! (An incantation utilized by Raven while sitting in a circle of magical sand from two flasks in her possession and a ring of lit candles around the circle, with bluish-white light pouring from the ring of sand and forming into a cylindrical barrier that reaches all the way to the ceiling of Raven's room, opening a swirling vortex-portal, which will bring Raven into a dimensional tunnel leading directly to Azarath, with this tunnel still susceptible to Trigon's attacks, though a magical seal will bar out all threats; Raven claimed even Trigon could not prevent her from "leaving", at least thus) * Ciro...Enyawd...Vasarix...Zinthos...Metrion...Azarath! (A spell from a passage in one of Raven's spellbooks in Teen Titans Go! #24, which she believed would reverse the effects of the damaged mystic gem of the Master of Games, which had sowed great chaos amongst the Titans by switching their powers and costumes with one another; however, instead it caused even more chaos by further changing all the Titans, including her, inciting such ire that Raven was forced to flee at speed in order to escape their rage-fueled clutches) * Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Kalazon Racashos Endarath...Vasirix Zendrien Azarath...Azarath! (A spell used by Raven in the Teen Titans Go! #44 issue, spoken while opening a mystic door in her bedroom in Titans Tower, leads at first into a white void, then into the dimension Azarath exists within) Items and Artifacts * Raven's mirror * Book of Azar (an ancient book from Azarath having some connection to the peaceful monk Azar, which came into Raven's possession and was carelessly used by Larry to fly around the living room of Titans Tower, to Raven's displeasure and her angry claims it was not a "toy") History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia *She has been called by other nicknames such as: Rae/'Ray' (Raven in short), Rae-Rae (by Mother Mae-Eye), The Gem, Sunshine (by Val-Yor), Henchy (as a self-thought up villain alias in Revved Up by Starfire), Daddy's little girl (by Trigon), Dear daughter (by Trigon), Little girl, Mistress of Magic (by Control Freak). Category:Azarathians Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans members Category:Magic Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Psychics Category:Teleporters Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Construct Creation